b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/How Many Times
Hangul= 툭 소리 없이 떨어진 눈물 왼쪽 가슴이 아파 어김없이 또 찾아온 너 (지독히 시린 그리움) 몇 밤이 지나야 알까 몇 번을 말해야 올까 눈을 감아도 자꾸 보이기에 며칠 동안 잠을 또 못자 우리 데이트하던 그때 니가 마지막으로 건넨 한마디 그 한마디가 흉터로 여기 남아 지울 수 없는 트라우마 기억나 우리 둘 사이 남부럽지 않게 행복했는데 사랑 다 물과 불 사이 너무 늦게 알아 버린 문제 못해서 벌 받는 느낌 충분하니까 돌아오는 아침 해가 떠오르기 직전까지만 기다릴게 너 올 때까지 난 이 지겹도록 반복되는 슬픔에서 나를 꺼내 줘 하얗게 탄 내 맘이 널 부르고 있잖아 대체 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 맴돌아 (몇 번을 몇 밤을 지새워도) 다시 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 맴돌아 아직도 니 주위를 이렇게 맴돌아 몇 번을 아파야 답이 올까 수없이도 쓰러진 내 맘을 알까 대체 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 아파야 넌 돌아오는 걸까 내 지갑 속에 아직도 웃고 있는 니가 너무 미워 이제 그만 사라져 줘 (맘에도 없는 거짓말) 이 지겹도록 반복되는 슬픔에서 나를 꺼내 줘 하얗게 탄 내 맘이 널 부르고 있잖아 대체 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 맴돌아 (몇 번을 몇 밤을 지새워도) 다시 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 맴돌아 아직도 니 주위를 이렇게 맴돌아 몇 번을 아파야 답이 올까 수없이도 쓰러진 내 맘을 알까 대체 몇 번을 몇 밤을 며칠을 아파야 넌 돌아오는 걸까 창가를 두드리는 빗소리에 너의 가녀린 나를 찾고 있는 목소리가 귓가에 자꾸 들려와 왜 넌 자꾸만 자꾸만 자꾸만 나타나 (혹시나 혹시나 날 부르니) 계속 날 따라 날 따라 날 따라 오잖아 너를 부르는 소리 듣지는 않을까 몇 번을 아파야 답이 올까 수없이도 쓰러진 내 맘을 알까 |-| Romanization= Gongchun Tuk sori eobshi tteoreojin nunmul Wenjjok gaseumi apa Eogimeobshi tto chajaon neo Baro (Jidoki shirin geurium) Baro Myeot bami jinaya alkka Myeot beoneul maraeya olkka Nuneul gamado jakku boigie Myeochil dongan jameul tto motja Uri Date-hadeon geuttae Niga majimageuro geonnen Hanmadi geu hanmadiga Hyungteoro yeogi nama Jiul su eobneun Trauma Baro Gieokna uri dul sai Nambureopji anke haengbokaeneunde Sarang da mulgwa bul sai Neomu neutge ara beorin munje Motaeseo beol baneun neukkim Chungbunhanikka doraoneun achim Haega tteooreugi jikjeonkkajiman Gidarilge neo ol ttaekkaji nan CNU I jigyeopdorok banbokdweneun seulpeumeseo nareul kkeonaejwo Hayake tan nae mami neol bureugo itjanha Sandeul Daeche myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun maemdora (Myeot beoneul, myeot bameun jisaewodo) Dashi myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun maemdora Ajikdo ni juwireul ireoke maemdora Jinyoung Myeot beoneul apaya dabi olkka Sueobshido sseureojin nae mameul alkka Sandeul Daeche myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun apaya Neon doraoneun geolkka Jinyoung Nae jigap soge ajikdo utgo ineun niga neomu miwo Ije geuman sarajyeojwo Baro (Mamedo eobneun geojitmal) CNU I jigyeopdorok banbokdweneun seulpeumeseo nareul kkeonaejwo Hayake tan nae mami neol bureugo itjanha! Sandeul Daeche myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun maemdora (Myeot beoneul, myeot bameun jisaewodo) Dashi myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun maemdora Ajikdo ni juwireul ireoke maemdora Jinyoung Myeot beoneul apaya dabi olkka Sueobshido sseureojin nae mameul alkka Sandeul Daeche myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun apaya Neon doraoneun geolkka Gongchan Changgareul dudeurineun, bissorie neoye ganyeorin Sandeul Nareul chatgo ineun moksoriga gwitga-e jakku deullyeowa Jinyoung Wae neon jakkuman jakkuman jakkuman natana CNU Hokshina hokshina nal bureuni Jinyoung Gyesok nal ttara nal ttara nal ttara ojanha CNU Neoreul bureuneun sori deutjineun anheulkka Jinyoung Myeot beoneul apaya dabi olkka Sueobshido sseureojin nae mameul alkka Sandeul Daeche myeot beoneul, myeot bameul, myeochireun apaya Neon doraoneun geolkka |-| English= Tears that fell without a sound The left side of my heart is hurting You who came again without fail (The terribly cold yearning) How many nights will have to pass for me to know How many times do I have to say it for you to come Even when I close my eyes, I see you so I can’t sleep for a couple of days That time when we went on dates Each and every last word you told me remains here as a scar A trauma that I can’t erase Do you remember, we were happy but love is all water and fire A problem that I realized too late I feel like I’m being punished for not doing it The morning that comes again because it’s enough Just before the sun rises, I’ll wait until you come Take me out of this sadness that repeats till I’m sick of it My charred heart is calling for you Just how many times, how many nights, how many days do I have to linger around (Even when I stay up all nights for how many times) Again I linger for how many times, how many nights, and how many days I still linger around you like this How many times do I have to hurt for an answer to come to me Would you know my heart that hurts to no end Just how many times, how many nights, how many days do I have to hurt for you to come back I really hate you who is still smiling in my wallet Please just disappear now (A lie that isn’t even in my thoughts) Just how many times, how many nights, how many days do I have to linger around (Even when I stay up all nights for how many times) Again I linger for how many times, how many nights, and how many days I still linger around you like this How many times do I have to hurt for an answer to come to me Would you know my heart that hurts to no end Just how many times, how many nights, how many days do I have to hurt for you to come back Through the rain sounds that are knocking on the window, your thin voice that is looking for me keeps ringing through my ears Why do you keep keep keep on appearing (Do you happen, happen to be calling for me) You keep following, following, following me Won’t you hear me calling out for you How many times do I have to hurt for an answer to come to me Would you know my heart that hurts to no end |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via music.naver.com *Romanization via lyricsmode.com *English Translations via hyejin @ b1a4trans @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics